


Hiding from Life

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Drabbles of Fluff! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels have a big bathtub, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gabriel is not okay, Raphael not that bad a guy, Raphs there, and a talk, feather pulling is not an okay thing, its all good, lightbulb, like a pool, needs looking after, someone hug this guy, they like soaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: "Gabriel? What in the name of our Father are you doing?", Raphael's eyes widened as he finally got a full view of the true damage, "Are those your feathers? Have you been pulling them again?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupiyo/gifts).



> Raphael and Gabriel are completely unexplored guys!

Raphael was humming to himself as he walked down the hall on his way to the washroom. Towel draped over his arm and every piece of robe removed but his lower half, they did not often need to wash as it was more a human thing than an angelic one, but that did not mean that they did not enjoy soaks in hot steaming waters.

Steaming water floating through the feathers of your wings, calming the tense muscles and relaxing the stresses of the day.

And today had been quite the stressful day.

Michael and Lucifer had began to fight again, after everything they still had not changed, and Gabriel had been the one to witness it for its entirety. He'd only walked into the room at the moment Gabriel had taken a running start from the room.

They hadn't seen the youngest of their fold since.

He stopped midstride though as he noticed the closed door to the archangels personal washrooms. This was just great, just what he needed, and he _hadn't_ told all three of his brothers that he laid claim to it at this hour too.

Did you note the sarcasm?

Shaking his head to clear it of all outside thoughts, Raphael reached for the doorknob, and sighed as he twisted it to open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel had closed himself in the bathroom and he was simply sitting there, pulling feathers out of his pristine golden wings.

He was crying.

The stress of having to deal with Michael and Lucifer fighting still, even after they had been to the cage together and brought back, had taken its toll on him more then it ever had.

He'd started pulling out large amounts of more important feathers.

Flight feathers.

* * *

 

His mind was still trying to figure out a place that little Gabriel could have gone to hideaway from them all, as he was worried for his youngest brother.

Of all things, Raphael did not expect to find him hiding in _here_.

"Gabriel? What in the name of our Father are you doing?", his eyes widened as he finally got a full veiw of the true damage, "Are those your feathers? Have you been pulling them again?"

Gabriel sniffled hard and wiped a hand over his sweaty face, stumbling to his feet as best as he could, Raphael stood firm as his brother tried to walk around him in the doorway.

"And where do you think you are going? Let me see what you've done."

Though he puts up a great front, he is the younger in this situation and doesn't stand a chance in stopping his older brother from doing as he pleases, Raphael reaches for a single wing and pulls it forward. It's not bleeding, not really, but there is a definite blood spotting on the fine skin from the plucked feather holes glistening in the calming light.

He tsk'd slightly at the sight.

"Now look at this, little brother, what ever is going through your mind?"

Gabriel shook his head slightly, pulling at his wing, "Its...Its not what you think...Its...Its nothing!"

"This is not nothing Gabriel, do not lie to me, it is near impossible for you to do so when the evidence disproves everything you would say."

Raphael shook his head slightly, humming under his breath, the elder looked up at his younger brother and his eyes softened considerably.

"Gabe why did you not come to me? You know you are always welcome."

"I didn't want to bother you with childish things."

"Nonsense", He let go of the wing and pulled his youngest brother into a hug pretending not to feel the nails digging into his bare shoulders, "You are my youngest brother, everything that has to do with you is of massive importantance."

Gabriel whined lightly and sunk in further in his brothers shoulder, resting his forehead on the smooth skin underneath him. His older brother rubbed a hand down the back of his brothers head, scratching lightly at his scalp, finding him like this left him with little choice but to keep him within his line of sight.

But he still wanted to soak too.

What to do, what to do.

He turned his head slightly and eyeing the large pool sized bathtub.

_Light bulb._

Pressing his lips to his younger brothers warm temple, Raphael spoke his thoughts softly.

"Gabby why don't you come soak with me? Calm your muscles and the tension in your strained wings."

Gabriel tried to shake his head but he was left no choice in the matter as his older brother had already begun to gently remove the rest of his shirt. He shivered at the cool air around them and tensed only slightly when warm hands took him by the shoulders.

They both stepped tenderly down on the ledge of the tub, into the steaming warm water, and Gabriel was guided to where he was meant to go by his older brothers gentle touch.

He hissed lightly at the light sting in the raw skin of his wings but was ultimately hushed again.

"Its alright, come here, let me help you."

Raphael sat on a lower ledge, water pooling around his shoulders, and he pulled Gabriel down into his lap, facing one another, and he tugged lightly at the feathery appendages.

"I'm going to groom your precious little wings, alright?"

His baby brother nodded, staring straight ahead at his chest in silence, and hissed again at the touch of fingers on his burning raw skin.

Raphael hummed lightly under his breath and pulled him forward to rest against his chest as his fingers worked magic with the sore area. He looked down at his sleepy brother, wing grooming always did this for him.

"You're lucky I love you so much little Gabriel. Honestly, these wings were in need of a grooming. You rest yourself up, sleep baby brother, your wings will be fixed in no time."

He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"And, I'll get them to stop fighting for you."


End file.
